User talk:Acdczombie
Archive1 Archive2 Leave a message.Or its gonna be hammertime on that ass.Leaving harassing messages will lead to this being used to end you. The Dumpster behind KFC 19:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Request denied. What is it? Nitty 21:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "Auto Refresh". Explain it. Nitty 21:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No, I'm not going to give you the link. Even if I did now where it was, I still wouldn't trust you enough. Nitty 21:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I told you, I don't know what it is! Nitty 21:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Is it prefaced with 'mediawiki'? Because then I'd know what the hell you're on about. Spoon 21:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, the tool seems pretty useless. It would really bog down server speeds, which are slow and interupted as it is. Nitty 21:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Just send me the link to the page, and I'll unprotect it. Spoon 21:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) It's unprotected. Spoon 21:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) There is no little box. Nitty 22:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I've got nothing. Nitty 22:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No, no. Works fine for me. Spoon 22:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Quick question do you own forza 2? Sasquatch99 19:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) oh right, it's just that i found a forza 2 wiki and it is extremley empty it's been aroun since 4/4/09 and has only 11 articles so i thought i try and drum up some help for them. Sasquatch99 19:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Well, they don't exist, so no. Spoon 19:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, you posted a link. The Kitty one is pretty awesome. Spoon 19:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :This,is better to me,as well as the two songs on the blog i recently posted. Fiedoggist High Priest 19:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Does it come with a Chicken Taco? Spoon 20:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I knows. It had nothing to do with you. In other news, I'm an admin at the Vault. Can I have my Chicken Taco now? Spoon 22:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) That... was Mikael Grizzly. Spoon 23:56, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sickness Can you feel that? Oh shit Ooh ah ah ah ah! Ooh ah ah ah ah! Drowning deep in my sea of loathing Broken your servant I kneel Will you give in to me? It seems what's left of my human side Is slowly changing ... in me Will you give in to me? Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes Oh no, There is no turning back now You've woken up the demon ... in me Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me I can see inside you, the sickness is rising Don't try to deny what you feel Will you give in to me? It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me Will you give in to me? It seems you're having some trouble In dealing with these changes Living with these changes Oh no, the world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me And when I dream And when I dream And when I dream And when I dream!!!! No mommy, don't do it again Don't do it again I'll be a good boy I'll be a good boy, I promise No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh Why did you have to hit me like that mommy? Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh! Why did you have to be such a bitch? Why don't you, Why don't you fuck off and die? Why can't you just fuck off and die? Why can't you just leave here and die? Never stick your hand in my face again bitch FUCK YOU!!! I don't need this shit You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore Would you like to see how it feels mommy? Here it comes, get ready to die! Ooh ah ah ah ah! Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness has now come over me! Now I want you to get me the lyrics for Jump around you bastard! [[User:Gamebox77|'Gamebox77']] 06:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sure you can call me that. Butcher Pete 20:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I will pull this shit on the Vault. Because I'm right. Hehehe... Nitty 15:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Not my wikia.Not My problem.Keep yer feuds off the wikia and i dont care what you do to him. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) And by plastering your "wall" on the Vault with "BEND THE FUCK OVER", you've already given me a reason to ban you. Buh-bye! And no, it's not a Lincoln. Nitty 15:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC)